mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2.7
is the seventh episode of the second season and the 17th overall episode of Mindhunter. Short Summary Hitting a dead end, Holden suggests a bold plan to draw the killer out. Bill's family faces more scrutiny. Wendy chafes as her job begins to shift. Full Summary As they watch the truck being searched, Bill says they need to talk to the plumber before he calls a lawyer. It's been five hours. He wants to use the magazines, but Holden says that's not enough. They need something that says they nailed him. Berkowitz always had his kit. If he's the one, there will be something in the truck to connect him to the murders. They've found rope, but every plumber has rope. They then find multiple roles of duct tape. There's no evidence that tape was used on the victims, but Bill wants to use it anyway. The plumber sits at the table and flips an empty packet of cigarettes in his hand. Holden says they'll get him some more and asks if he needs anything else. He says he doesn't, but then relents. Holden starts the recording. He opens Pickett's file and says he's pretty clean. Aside from the petty theft. He says that was a misunderstanding. He put cash on the counter, but they never found it. He's lived there his whole life. He knows the area. Bill offers him a cigarette and has one himself as he asks if most of the plumber's clients are local and if he knows them all. He says he works all over, but mostly south of downtown. He drives a lot to get to work. Holden observes that he goes through white and black neighborhoods. He gets to see a lot of ways of life. He's in people's homes. They just go about their lives and forget he's there. Bill asks if any of his clients have kids. He says he's just there to do his thing, but supposes he'd notice if a kid were around. He admits he's in black homes as well as white. Jim brings in his coffee and puts sugar in it for him. He "accidentally" drops the packet into the coffee and then reaches his fingers into the cup to pull it out. The plumber thanks him for the drink as he leaves. Bill asks if he belongs to any clubs or meetings, specifically referencing the Klan. He says that's not him, even though it's common in the world. He wasn't raised like that, hating people. Jim knocks on the window and signals to Holden, who is stacking Pickett's supplies on the table. Holden tells him they're almost done with his truck. He's surprised they have his truck and asks what they're looking for. Holden asks him about the tape. He says he's a plumber, so he uses tape. Bill asks if he's seen the news lately and if he's been to Redwine Road. He says he drives it on his way to work sometimes. Holden then pulls out the magazines. Bill says they found his semen on the magazines, which were found near two dead bodies. He says he's sorry. Holden says to tell them why he's sorry. He says his wife is pregnant with their first. They haven't ... and he bought the magazines, took them to the woods, and used them. He doesn't know anything about any murders. Jim knocks again and Holden stops the recording. Jim tells Holden and Bill there's another new body, killed and dumped within six hours. It couldn't be Pickett. Holden says Pickett never matched their profile anyway. While they were wasting time with him, another kid was murdered. Jim says he'll go apologizes to Pickett. He tells Bill to leave a prelim report on his desk and get some sleep. Jim leads Pickett down and he sees press outside the door. He offers to lead Pickett out the back. Another cop comments that his life is ruined now. They watch the commissioner on television talking about the person they were holding. Bill and Holden disagree about whether or not they should have brought him in in the first place. Bill leaves to take a shower and get some sleep. Holden watches Jim on the television talking about the case as he gets into bed. Then a news anchor talks about the newest body and Holden turns up the volume. He then calls Bill's room. He tells Bill the killer is fucking with them. Bill says if he's still doing that in eight hours, to tell him about it. He leaves the phone off the hook. Holden continues to watch the report. Holden says the hoax call came in about Sigman Road. They walked the area for 12 hours and found nothing, until yesterday. Terry Pue, the newest kid, was dumped right where they'd searched. The killer dumped him there because he saw them on TV. He's following the pressing and taunting them. Bill talks about BTK sending his first letter after they had arrested two other guys for the Otero murders. It's about credit. He's dumped bodies in multiple counties, but none in Rockdale until this one. It's not random. Holden says they need to respond. Bill explains to Redding what's happening. Holden says they need to manage the press very carefully. Redding's worried the guy will take another kid. Bill says that with BTK, they didn't engage and he continued to kill. They want to push him to make a mistake. Holden suggests giving him a single opportunity to insert himself. Redding wants to find the guy who put in the ransom call, but Holden says that's not their killer. He'd never allow his voice to be recorded. He was ranting. They have no guarantee that the killings were racially-motivated. Redding says they have 19 dead black children. It's not coincidence. Jim says in Atlanta, you don't have to carry a burning cross to be a racist. Some of the biggest ones sit behind at a gavel. Bill wants Holden to consider that, but Holden suggests that they set up memorials for some of the victims at the dump sites. They'll hold a vigil. The press will eat it up and the killer won't be able to stay away. They'll look for anyone who fits their profile. Bill says he'll show up at an odd time when there aren't other people, making him easy to spot. Redding doesn't like the idea, but doesn't have a better one. A cop puts the files for convicted child molesters on Holden's desk. Holden asks Jim if he has someone who can help him go through the files. He wants the ones that fit their profile pulled out. Bill gets up to go home. Holden doesn't want him to go, but Bill won't back down. Holden goes back to his desk to find that the files have been put back there. Fredericksburg, Virginia Bill arrives at home. Wendy and Gregg listen to the Bateson recording. She knows he was never interested in talking to them. She should have known. Gregg answers the phone and tells Wendy Gunn wants to see her. Gunn asks her about the Bateson interview. He wants to know why she took the lead over Gregg. She says Gregg just needs more experience in the field. Either way, Bateson wasn't interested in discussing his compulsions. She's disappointed because they could have gotten more, but he shut it down. Gunn tells her she doesn't have to put her work on hold to fly across the countries for the interviews, but she's says it's all right. It's valuable and keeps them on schedule. He appreciates that, but her expertise is need there in analysis. They can train more agents to do interviews, but they don't have another her. She's says being hands-on is helpful for her analysis, but Gunn says he wants her to stay there and let the agents conduct the interviews. Soon, they'll have more agents collecting data and she'll have her hands full. Sweet Auburn, Atlanta Bill walks in to the STOP building. They have buttons and fliers and t-shirts. He spots Camille Bell and notes that they've expanded. They're organized because they have to be. There's a lot to keep track of. He says they have a strategy to identify the killer, but he needs a favor. He asks for their march route and she shows him. He asks her to reroute to specific locations and hold vigils to elevate their perceived importance to the killer. She asks if the memorials are for the families or for him. Holden says for the families, but we need the killer to notice. They'll erect a cross at each location to elevate its importance, so he can come and remember. Camille says Lubie is still missing, so his family might not want a memorial because families need hope. Holden says he really believes they can catch him. Camille says the march is important to the families, who want to be seen and grieve. They want the city to grieve with them. She's not sure they'll be receptive like Holden wants. He doesn't want to upset them, but it may be their only shot. Camille agrees to talk to the families and tells him to drop the crosses by next Friday. If they agree, they'll put the crosses up, which will make them more comfortable. He thanks her for her help. Wendy asks Bill how Atlanta is. He says it's rabbit hole after rabbit hole and asks what she has for him. She gives him the files for applicants to review and a training curriculum. She wants his notes before moving forward. She asks him how Holden is and Bill says he's only pissing off half the people most of the time. Bill himself is exhausted going back and forth. She tells him to look over the applicants next week and just go over the curriculum this time. He apologizes to her. He thought they'd be done by now. He thought if they jumped through the hoops, they'd move right along. She comes in and closes his door. He tells her it's okay to ask about it. He's distracted, can't finish anything. It feels like Brian is moving backwards. He's stopped talking. He doesn't play. Wendy says regression may be a normal part of the healing process. Bill has no idea what's going on inside Brian's head. Brian was three when they got him. They don't know what his life was like before, how he was treated. How does a seven year old do what Brian did? Bill wonders if it was inside him when they got him or if they did something. Wendy says it's not his fault and Bill says it might just be who he is. Bill tells Brian he's leaving, but Brian doesn't even look up. Nancy gives Bill a cup of coffee and says they can't keep doing this. Bill's not getting any sleep. He's not eating when he's in Atlanta. He's trying to be in two places at once and with everything with Brian, he can't keep it up. She wants him to come home. The doorbell rings. It's Mavis for another visit. She notices his bag and he explains that he's going out of town for work. He's not sure how long, but he'll be back for all Brian's appointments. Mavis accepts the offer of coffee from Nancy. Bill talks to Mavis about the case he's working on in Atlanta. She's heard about it. They talk more about his work and how they create profiles by interviewing serial killers. She asks if Brian is aware of his work and he says Brian knows he catches bad guys. He doesn't now specifics. He says he never brings his work home. Mavis asks about their normal morning routine. She asks Bill about his typical schedule. Brian comes out and Mavis talks to him, but Brian says he doesn't remember her. Kay greets Wendy in the morning and is surprised that she cooked. Wendy defends that it's just eggs. Kay sits down and eats. Wendy says it's nice, isn't it. Kay asks how she slept. Wendy's concerned because she thought she'd broken through with Henley. Then with Bateson, she thought Gunn would see that. She doesn't like sitting in a basement waiting instead of helping. Kay says to tell Gunn that. Wendy says she did, but Kay knows she was very polite about it, too polite, an advises her to speak up. She's never been good at that. Maybe Gunn's right. The first interview worked because she could relate to him. Kay says she's talking about a sexual sadist. Wendy thinks maybe it was just a fluke. On the bright side, she and Kay will get to spend more time together. It's nice being together. Wendy mentions having a spare bedroom. She doesn't use it. Kay asks if Wendy's asking her to move in with her. Wendy says she's already there four nights a week. They could get her a dresser. Kay asks if Wendy wants her to be her roommate. Wendy says she'd save a lot of money. Kay asks if Wendy's asking her to be her roommate or move in with her. Wendy says she wants Kay to be there. Kay says Wendy needs to decide what she's asking first. If she's going to move in with her, she wants to share a bed with her and pay rent. Wendy says she's trying to do something nice, but Kay just thinks she's trying to keep her guest bedroom occupied. Wendy says she wants Kay to be there and feel like she has her own space. Kay lays out a scenario for six months down the road. She calls Wendy out for being closeted. Wendy says she was out for years in Boston. She wouldn't be able to do her job if she were out in Virginia. Kay understands, but she's not someone Wendy needs to take care of. Wendy says Kay keeps saying they'll figure it out, but she doesn't know what that means and wants Kay to explain it to her. Kay says she wants Wendy to want her to move in, not being it's a good use of an extra bedroom or good for taxes, but because Wendy wants it. Wendy apologizes for upsetting Kay. Kay picks up her breakfast and goes back to the bedroom. Holden tells Redding STOP has agreed to place memorials in two places and pause for a short prayer to draw press. Bill comes in and Holden updates him. Redding's more cautious about involving the mothers. There's question over where the money donated to STOP has been going. Holden says it doesn't matter. If they turn their backs on those mothers, the community will shut them out. No one will talk to them. Jim says progress on the crosses has stalled because there's debate about who should provide them. Holden gets frustrated and goes to call Gunn. Bill apologizes to Redding on behalf of Holden, saying he cares. Holden tells Bill that Gunn's going to try to fast-track the crosses. Jim comes in and gives them a file of a guy who was arrested just after Lubie went missing. There's a picture of the Lakewood brick house in his file, the house Eric and Lubie used to go too. Vice already searched his house and car. He had boxes of polaroids of young boys. They arrested two other men that shared the photos between them and possibly sold them. Jim then says all the photos were of white children. Holden says that makes sense because it isn't their guy. He's white, he's old, and his car isn't close to a police vehicle. Jim asks if he's ever thought there might be two unsubs. Holden says yes, but this guy isn't preying on their victim pool. Bill wants to follow up because at least two victims were at that house. Holden pulls out a file to look through as Jim leaves. Nancy is vacuuming when the doorbell rings. It's Mrs. Dickinson, the mother of the dead boy. Nancy, Mrs. Dickinson, and her friend are having tea. It's taking time for her to heal. Her son was a sweet boy. She can't stop wondering why it would happen. She's been asking God why and keeps hoping for answers. She says she saw him after he died. She also demanded all the details because she had to know where he was and what he last saw. The Lord is mysterious. They can't know his plan. They can only await his grace. She has decided she can't carry the pain anymore. She wants Nancy to know she forgives Brian. He was trying to help, not hurt anyone. She wants to meet Brian and have him understand that she forgives him and he's a good boy, like her Daniel. Nancy says it won't be possible. Mrs. Dickinson understands. She never expected anything like that. She tells Nancy she forgives her and thanks her for meeting with her. Then she and her friend leave. Jim goes to see Annie Rogers, Patrick Rogers' mother. Jim's the first person to come talk to her since Patrick went missing. Jim looks at Patrick's room. He loved music, even wrote his own. He asks her about Patrick knowing Lubie and Eric. She says it was hard on him, seemed like every other week, someone he knew disappeared. Jim's surprised to learn that he knew more victims. He was broken up about Aaron, who lived right across the street. The day the found his body, Patrick told his mom the killer was getting closer. A news report covers an explosion at a daycare center, which has killed three children and injured eleven others. The news anchor suggests it may be tied to the other killings. She says the mayor will be speaking and addressing their concerns in the evening. Mayor Jackson talks about grieving with the families. He urges them to stand together as a community. At the side of the room, Holden notes to Jim that he's a good speaker and Jim says that his daddy and granddaddy were both preachers. Consoling is the family business. The mayor promises them that no negligence will go unpunished. He gets asked what the city is doing to find out what happened and says they're committed to finding out what happened. Another person asks exactly how they're investigating. He says they're looking into the old heating equipment. They think it was a bomb, but he says there's no evidence of a bomb. They don't believe it's an accident. Someone else says he thinks it's the Klan, over the mayor's objections. The mayor says he doesn't believe the Klan is involved, but the crowd isn't happy to hear that. The crowd eventually pushes the mayor and commissioner to leave the stage. Jim's never seen a black politician shouted down at a church before. Holden says the people don't want to listen to logic. The explosion was unrelated to the murders. Camille stands up and says eleven black children had to die for them to be taken seriously. Now they claim they're turning every stone. She says they will leave no stone unturned. They know what's not being done and not being said. The politicians are afraid of losing elections while they're losing babies. They have nothing else to lose. They elected these people, but their children aren't getting the full protection of the law. They'll show people who is the real strength of Atlanta. Bill races through the airport. Bill tells Holden his plane was late. Redding and Jim are already there. Holden tells him about the mayor speaking at the church. They believe it's all Klan related. The crosses never got to STOP and the march is starting in an hour. Bill says they tried, but Holden's not convinced. Redding says the mayor ordered a covert investigation into the Klan. Holden is surprised to hear that because of what the mayor said at the church. Redding agrees that they need to look into the Klan. It needs to be done independently of APD because they have a history of Klan members in the ranks. They need an FBI agent to serve as liaison and Bill agrees. Only Redding and Commissioner Brown will be read in. Holden asks Bill if he really thinks investigating the Klan is a good use of his time. Bill says they're there to solve 19 murders, so he'll explore any possibility. Holden says it's not what they came for, but Bill says they're not there to support a theory. They should be deriving a theory by confirming or eliminating leads. Holden says there's no evidence to say it's the Klan, but Bill disagrees. Holden wants Bill to let some brick agent do it instead so they can stay focused. Holden's upset that Bill is already gone so much. Bill says he has things to deal with at home. Holden notices a delivery coming in, the crosses. Holden and Jim open the boxes and realize the crosses have to be assembled. Bill says they don't have time, but Holden says he promised he'd be there, so he's doing it. Holden, Bill, and Jim are putting together the crosses and Jim makes them promise never to tell anyone he helped build crosses for a march. Holden has finished a cross and Bill goes over to add the base. He pauses for a moment when he sees the cross laid out on the floor. They load up the crosses and leave to go to the march. Holden gives bill directions to get them there faster. They get to the police barriers and Holden jumps out with the cross while Bill talks to the officer. Holden sees that he's way too far behind. He runs around the back and races to get ahead of the march to set up a cross at the church. He gets there just in time and erects the cross. Camille leads the march to the church steps. At the bar, Bill orders another drink. Jim just told him they found another body. It's Lubie. He was strangled. They found him about two miles from the first two victims. He was only in underwear. He fits the pattern. People have to get on board. It's one predator. They just have to get him in the open. Today was ... Bill says Holden had a good idea and it won't be his last. 19 kids have been slaughtered and they spent the afternoon figure out which drill bit was official size. Holden asks if he's heard from Quantico. Does Gunn know what they're trying to do. Bills say no one knows. It's not like there's a blueprint. Holden thinks they should be making one, but doesn't know how when everything has to be filled out in triplicate. They may get a longer leash when there's twenty kids. Bill gets up to go to bed even after Holden invites him to get another drink. All the travel takes a lot out of him. Holden watches a news report with no sound. Cast 2x07HoldenFord.png|Holden Ford 2x07BillTench.png|Bill Tench 2x07WendyCarr.png|Wendy Carr 2x07JimBarney.png|Jim Barney 2x07NancyTench.png|Nancy Tench 2x07KayManz.png|Kay Manz 2x07TedGunn.png|Ted Gunn 2x07GreggSmith.png|Gregg Smith 2x07CamilleBell.png|Camille Bell 2x07LarryPeterson.png|Larry Peterson 2x07PickettYarborough.png|Plumber Pickett Yarborough 2x07NewsAnchor2.png|News Anchor #2 2x07OvernightPD.png|Overnight PD (facing television) 2x07LeeBrown.png|Commissioner Lee Brown 2x07Reporters.png|Reporters (left) 2x07RecruitJD.png|Recruit JD 2x07NewsAnchor4.png|News Anchor #4 2x07MorrisRedding.png|Chief Morris Redding 2x07AlexClarke.png|Alex Clarke 2x07BrianTench.png|Brian Tench 2x07MavisLeland.png|Mavis Leland 2x07MrsDickinson.png|Mrs. Dickinson 2x07Emily.png|Emily 2x07AnnieRogers.png|Annie Rogers 2x07MaynardJackson.png|Mayor Maynard Jackson 2x07AngryMan1.png|Angry Man #1 2x07AngryWoman1.png|Angry Woman #1 2x07AngryMan2.png|Angry Man #2 2x07AngryWoman2.png|Angry Woman #2 2x07AngryMan5.png|Angry Man #5 2x07AngryMan3.png|Angry Man #3 2x07AngryMan4.png|Angry Man #4 2x07WillieMaeMathis.png|Willie Mae Mathis (left) 2x07BeverlyBelt.png|Beverly Belt (right) 2x07NewsAnchor1.png|News Anchor #1 Main Cast *Jonathan Groff as Holden Ford *Holt McCallany as Bill Tench *Anna Torv as Dr. Wendy Carr *Albert Jones as Jim Barney *Stacey Roca as Nancy Tench *Lauren Glazier as Kay Manz *Michael Cerveris as Assistant Director Ted Gunn *Joe Tuttle as Gregg Smith Also Starring *June Carryl as Camille Bell Other Cast *Trey Teufel as Larry Peterson *Wes Robertson as Plumber *Michelle Davidson as News Anchor #2 *Perris Drew as Overnight PD *Dohn Norwood as Commissioner Lee Brown *Lila Lazarus as Reporter #2 *Bobby Liga as Reporter #1 *Shelby Camilla as Reporter #5 *Chandra Michaels as Reporter #4 *JD Dorn as Recruit JD *Ricardo Miguel Young as News Anchor #4 *Gareth Williams as Chief Redding *Bryan McClure as Alex Clarke *Zachary Scott Ross as Brian Tench *Emily Bergl as Mavis Leland *Samantha Steinmetz as Mrs. Dickinson *Katie Killacky as Emily *Déjà Dee as Annie Rogers *Regi Davis as Mayor Jackson *Chris Lamberth as Angry Man #1 *Shanessa Sweeney as Angry Woman #1 *Denzel Johnson as Angry Man #2 *Kym Gomes as Angry Woman #2 *Terrance Sims as Angry Man #5 *Jor Él Quinn as Angry Man #3 *Tracy Mazyck as Angry Man #4 *Crystal Lee Brown as Willie Mae Mathis *Siovhan Christensen as Beverly Belt *Blythe Howard as News Anchor #1 Cases Atlanta Child Murders With the plumber detained, Holden and Bill watched as his car was searched for any evidence. They then went in to interview him. He said his previous petty theft charge was a misunderstanding. He talked about his work as a plumber and answered their questions about his life. He specifically denied involvement with the KKK. When shown the rolls of tape they pulled out of his truck, he was confused about why they had it. When they asked specifically about where they'd found the bodies, he became uncomfortable. Then they showed him the magazines. He told them that his wife was pregnant with their first child and he took the magazines out to the woods to get some relief. He also said he didn't know anything about any murders. Jim interrupted the interview to say they'd found another body, a boy taken after they picked up the plumber. Holden was upset and Jim went in the room to apologize to the plumber. After seeing a news report on the killings, Holden realized the killer was messing them, leaving a body where they'd searched based on the call. Holden knew the killer was following the press. Holden suggested giving the killer a controlled chance to insert himself. He suggested setting up memorials for some of the victims. He wanted to tie it to a march to make it more significant. Holden went to Camille and asked her about it and she said she'd take it to the families and if they agreed, they'd put the crosses up themselves. Jim said that there was conflicting ideas of who should make the crosses. They got a possible match on a convicted child molester. They found hundreds of polaroids of young boys that he traded with other men. Holden looked at the file and said it wasn't him because the man was white and all the boys in the pictures were white. After an explosion at a daycare that killed and injured black children, the mayor spoke at a Baptist church. His remarks were well-received, but when he was questioned about how they were investigating the crimes, he ended up being forced out of the church. After he left, Camille spoke about the community stepping up to force the government to investigate in the way they want. An hour before the march was set to start, the crosses hadn't yet arrived and they'd long missed the deadline to drop them off with Camille. Redding said they had to investigate the Klan and said they had warrants to surveil local operatives. Holden didn't believe that was the appropriate course of action. When the crosses finally arrived, Holden, Jim, and Bill rushed to assemble them. Then they took them down to the start of the march, but it had already started. Holden raced ahead to the church, but he was too late to make it a proper memorial. Later that day, another body was found near the first two drop sites. Music Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes